Sain et sauf
by sweetmeli
Summary: Missing moment qui se passe après le retour de Peeta au district 12. Peeta et Katniss sont sains et saufs, mais une chose est certaine, ils ne sont plus les mêmes. Comment réussiront-ils à se retrouver malgré leurs peurs et leurs incertitudes ?


_**Bonjour à tous ceux qui passent par là ! Voici un petit os qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, mais je ne voulais pas l'écrire parce que les fics qui racontent le rapprochement de Peeta et Katniss entre la fin du livre et l'épilogue du tome 3 sont vraiment nombreuses et je craignais que ce soit redondant. Puis j'ai fait la nuit du FOF hier et un thème m'a imposé ce texte. C'est juste un petit passage d'une des premières nuits de Katniss et Peeta après le retour de celui-ci au district 12. Je n'ai plus le tome 3 avec moi donc j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur sur la chronologie des évènements. **_

_**Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**PS très important : **__**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Incertitude » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi, c'est le cas depuis mon retour dans le district… et même un peu avant, mais la raison en est tout à fait différente des jours précédents. Pas de cauchemar. Pas d'insomnie. Juste aucune envie d'aller dans mon lit. Je tourne en rond dans le salon, sous les yeux attentifs de Buttercup. De l'autre côté de la rue, à quelques maisons de là, je vois une lumière briller dans le noir.

C'est Peeta. Lui non plus n'est pas encore couché. Je voudrais aller le rejoindre, je voudrais avoir le courage de traverser cette rue qui nous sépare et lui parler des sujets qui importent vraiment. Ou simplement de lui tendre les bras pour qu'il m'ouvre les siens.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Ce matin, il a débarqué avec une miche de pain et il s'est assis avec moi à la table pour déjeuner. Comme si c'était naturel, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il a discuté avec Sae Boui-Boui parce que j'étais moi-même incapable de prononcer un mot. Je me contentais de répondre à leurs questions, et de la façon la plus syllabique. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise pourquoi il est revenu alors que tous les autres m'ont abandonné. Était-ce de son propre chef ou l'a-t-on obligé, comme on l'a fait avec Haymitch et moi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette question est d'une importance primordiale pour moi : je veux que Peeta soit revenu pour moi. Pour être auprès de moi.

Une fois de plus, je vais me poster devant la fenêtre et je regarde le point lumineux qui éclaire ma nuit. Pourquoi ai-je si peur ? Ce n'est que Peeta. Nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Je sais que je peux discuter de n'importe quel sujet avec lui et même lui demander son réconfort : il me l'offrira de bon cœur.

Du moins, s'il est toujours le même garçon que j'ai connu.

Ce dont je doute parce que la dernière fois que nous avons été ensemble, il luttait encore contre les démons que le Capitole lui avait imposé. Il ne savait plus distinguer ce qui était réel de ce qui était une pure invention. Et par moment, il me détestait et voulait me tuer. Il semble remis maintenant, et c'est ce que le docteur lui a dit, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : que reste-t-il de Peeta ? De mon garçon des pains ?

À ce moment, une silhouette apparaît à la fenêtre et observe l'extérieur, dans la direction de chez moi, exactement comme je le fais. Je lève la main pour saluer Peeta et il répond à mon geste.

Je reste là, immobile, attendant qu'il quitte son poste d'observation.

Il ne le fait pas. Il en est aussi incapable que moi. J'en déduis que, tout comme moi, il ne veut pas rompre ce lien ténu qui nous relie en cet instant, mais qu'il n'arrive pas non plus à franchir la distance qui nous sépare.

J'appuie mon front sur la vitre, la gorge nouée et j'attends. J'ignore combien de temps passe, mais au bout d'un long moment, Peeta disparaît. Je pousse un soupir, de déception ou de soulagement, je n'en suis pas certaine. Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et vais me laisser tomber sur le sofa, à côté de mon stupide chat qui a réussi à s'endormir, lui. Il faudra bien que je me décide moi aussi : la nuit est déjà bien entamée. J'aurai une mine de déterrée demain… non pas que ça dérange qui que ce soit.

Je me lève et me dirige à pas traînant vers l'escalier, mais je m'arrête devant le téléphone, prise d'une idée soudaine. Je prends le combiné et je compose son numéro d'une main tremblante.

-Katniss ?

-Je… je ne veux pas aller dormir, dis-je d'entrée de jeu.

-Moi non plus. À l'hôpital, il y avait toujours du bruit, toujours du mouvement. En comparaison, la maison me semble… vide.

Viens avec moi. Voilà ce que je voudrais lui dire. Rejoins-moi. Offre-moi le refuge de tes bras pour m'aider à affronter la réalité. Mais je ne peux pas prononcer ces mots, je crains trop d'être rejetée à présent.

Alors comme je ne peux pas dire ce qui compte, je me tais. Peeta aussi. Mes jambes commencent à fatiguer alors je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Les yeux fermés, j'écoute la respiration de Peeta. C'est un son qui m'apaise, qui me rappelle les nuits passées auprès de lui. Un son qui me prouve qu'il est bel et bien là, pas trop loin de moi.

Sain et sauf.

-Peeta, tu veux bien rester en ligne ? demandé-je à voix basse. Juste quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de… de…

De toi.

-Bien sûr Katniss. Je reste là, je ne vais nulle part.

Et alors que je me sens dérivée lentement vers un état de veille, j'espère que ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est « Je suis revenu pour de bon. »

_**Je pense peut-être faire quelques nuits supplémentaires, pour montrer comment ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux ! Merci d'avoir lu et pour ceux qui me suivent sur mes autres fics, à bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres ! **_

_**Sweetmeli **_


End file.
